Star Fox: Full Force
by InuyashaZeldaMegamanFan
Summary: Years have past since the fall of the Apariods and the wedding of Fox and Krystal. But now that peace is shattered as a sudden energy reading are appearing, not only that but strange insects are sighted flying through out Lylat. It can only mean one thing


**STAR FOX: Full Force**

**Summary: Years have past since the fall of the Apariods and the wedding of Fox and Krystal. But now that peace is shattered as a sudden energy reading are appearing, not only that but strange insects are sighted flying through out Lylat. It can only mean one thing Apariods and even more dangerously the evil being Andross, our story begins with the Star Fox Team returning to Corneria after successfully beating the final few forces of the old Venonamian troops.**

Chapter 1

" Star Fox here, reporting in." Fox McCloud lead pilot of the Star Fox team said inside the new cockpit of the new Great Fox. In a minute the face of General Pepper appeared.

" Good job Fox, I assume Andross's forces are completely wiped out?" He asked. Fox nodded.

" Yes sir, we've made sure that we destroyed every last one." He said. Falco scoffed from his seat.

" Yeah nothing can stop us." The bird said looking up at his General. Smiling the General looked at Krystal.

" What's up with you Krystal you're deathly quite." He said. From beside Fox, the blue furred vixen looked up.

" What, oh nothing sir, I'm fine." She said.

" Very well then. Well I'll have the warp gate open for you Fox." Pepper said. Fox nodded.

" Yes sir. Fox McCloud over and out." He said closing the link. Looking down at his team Fox spoke.

" You all fought well today guys and finally the last remaining troops of Andross are gone." He said happily. From the controls of the Great Fox. ROB spoke.

" Star Fox, warp gate has appeared." He said. Fox nodded.

" Alright ROB take us home. Krys can I talk to you for a moment." He said looking at his wife. Krystal nodded and took a step outside. Fox followed.

" You ok, you haven't been yourself since we returned from Area 6." He said in a worried tone. Krystal looked at her husband than nodded.

" Yeah I'm ok, I'm just getting these weird feelings. Like something bad is coming, but I can't pinpoint what it would be, Andross is gone, Scales is in prison on Sauria, and the Apariods well we took care of them. And I'm just scared, what if our kids end up like you did, without a family." She said a tear sliding down her face. Fox looked at her with love and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Than taking her into his arms he sighed.

" Nothing is going to happen to either of us or the others for that matter." He said in a reassuring tone. How wrong he was. For on Venom the home world to the great emperor Andross a huge nuclear reaction was happening and metal was twisting and turning to form a skull with two hands.

" Star Fox approaching Corneria prepare for landing." ROB said as the ship turned towards the huge planet. Fox nodded and his team and himself took their seats and waited as patiently as they could for ROB to land the huge craned neck ship. Once the mother ship had successfully landed. Fox looked at ROB as his team headed for the door.

" Thanks ROB shut down for awhile." Fox said. ROB turned away from the controls.

" Affirmative." He said before shutting down. From the hall Falco yelled.

" Hey Fox you coming or what!" The avian yelled. Fox turned to the door and walked out into the hall.

" I'm here Falco happy now?" He asked putting his arm around Krystal, and shooting a look to his best friend. Than looking forward Fox spoke.

" Let's go." He said walking alongside Kyrstal and his team. Outside the Great Fox Peppy stood to fox kits by his side, one blue her name was Sapphire and one red his name was James and Peppy had always thought since the day the twins were born that if you put them beside Krystal and Fox you would have to admit that the kits look a lot like their parents. From beside the old hare stood an even older dog. Suddenly a solider was beside the dog.

" General sir, we might have a problem." He said whispering the rest in Pepper's ear. Pepper looked at the solider.

" What?" He said. Peppy looked at his friend.

" Something wrong General?" He asked. Pepper nodded.

" Yes Peppy once Fox arrives tell him to find me I think an old friend has returned or if he has not yet returned he is trying to return." He said following the solider. Peppy looked at the dog as he left. Suddenly he heard a hiss, and looking forward he saw the figure of Fox walk down the ramp followed shortly by Falco, Slippy, and Krystal. Peppy smiled as he saw the team appeared.

" Daddy!" Sapphire yelled running to her father as James ran towards his mother, after a big hug from both kids Peppy looked at Fox who gave him a handshake and a hug.

" Welcome back my boy." He said. Fox sighed and looked at his kids and wife.

" Good to be back hey where's Pepper I thought he be here?" Fox asked noticing his General's absence. Peppy looked at Fox.

" He left just before you got off the ship, he said to find him, something about an old friend returning." He said. Fox nodded than looked at Krystal.

" Krystal take the kids home, I've got something to do here than I'll be home." He said. Krystal nodded than kissing Fox she turned to the kids.

" Come on let's go kids." She said. Looking back both kids waved.

" Bye dad." They said together.

" See ya soon." Fox said back. Once the three foxes had left Falco looked at his leader.

" You want me and Slippy to stay with ya Fox?" He asked. Fox shook his head.

" No you two go home to your families, I'll contact you if anything comes up." He said. Falco nodded than left but before the toad left he turned to Fox.

" You think it's..." He asked unable to finish. Fox looked at him.

" I hope not Slippy twice is enough." He said. Slippy nodded than left as well. Than turning to Peppy Fox smiled.

" Let's find Pepper." He said Peppy nodded and together the two headed towards the central part of the base.

" The energy readings started more than fifteen minutes ago." Bill Grey said from beside Pepper as a solider sat in front of the screen. Suddenly both Bill and Pepper turned to see Fox and Peppy enter the building. Once the two had approached Fox looked at Pepper and Bill.

" Commander, how's the family?" He asked Bill who smiled.

" Ahh Fara's pregnant again so ya know." He said. Fox just smiled. Suddenly both friends turned their heads back to the computer as the guard yelled in disbelief. The screen had become static but through all that a face appeared. Fox looked closer at the face and instantly his hands became fists.

" Damn it!" He yelled standing up straight and punching the wall causing everyone in the room to look. Peppy looked at him.

" Fox calm down!" He yelled. Fox just looked at his friend and spoke.

" That sick maniacal ape has come back again! And you tell me to calm down. That thing killed my father, and tried to kill Kyrstal way back when, and on more than one occasion tried to kill me and you are telling me to calm down!" He yelled. Pepper looked from the screen to Fox.

" It would appear that he is not fully recovered it could take years for him to fully revive but his process is too far gone to stop it. All I can say is train your team even more, a new war could be starting soon." He said. Bill nodded and looked at him.

" I'll be behind every step of way Fox." He said. Fox smiled and shook Bill's hand.

" Thanks pal." He said. Pepper looked at both friends with a smile.

" Commander why don't you head home I'll handle things here." He said. Bill nodded than looked at Fox.

" Hey why don't you bring the family to my house to dinner, Fara wants to see you guys again she really misses you all." He said. Fox nodded.

" Sure I'll be there around nine." He said.

" Cool." Bill said and as him and Fox left Pepper inspected the screen more.

" You insolent ape what are up to?" Pepper asked the static picture. Peppy looked at Pepper then to the screen.

" Whatever it is Fox can handle it, he's like James." The hare said. Pepper looked at him then to Fox who was just leaving the building then back to the screen.

" I hope you're wrong about that he may be like James pilot wise, but he better not be like James battle wise, we can't lose him also." Pepper said.


End file.
